


Day 6: Corset / Cock Worship / Biting

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burlesque, Cock Worship, Corsetry, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: His performances start the same, every time. The light goes on, and it’s dead quiet in the room.The curtains part and center stage stands Laurent.He has on a floor-length, light blue robe, the dramatic draping kind you would see in old movies. The way it’s tied ensures he isn’t showing too much skin yet, and Damen loves this thrill.  He knows he will get to discover Laurent’s body, on Laurent’s terms.The music starts, and Laurent looks straight at him. The corner of his mouth lifts, just slightly, and he starts to move.





	Day 6: Corset / Cock Worship / Biting

**Author's Note:**

> these are probably my fave prompt words so far and i _ wish _ i could have used 'daddy' but i guess i'll just have to incorporate that on another day *finger guns while 3 days late*

Damen’s been coming to the bar for four weeks now. The first time he came was going to be the only time, having agreed to join Nikandros and Makedon at a swanky new place that had burlesque performances.

It wasn’t gaudy, or sleazy. These were everyday people who came to this bar to get away, to feel sexy. To enjoy themselves and their bodies on a stage, in front of an appreciative crowd.

And Damen was _ appreciative _.

Some people might call him easy, some might even dare to say he thinks with his cock first. Truth is, Damen just likes pleasing people. He loves seeing people happy, aroused, proud. The people on that stage were proud, and that made Damen happy. 

He ignored the knowing grins on Nik and Makedon’s faces.

The spotlight went on, and without any music playing yet, the loud sound startled Damen.

Then, the curtains opened, and there he was.

The man responsible for Damen coming back every Friday night since, hoping to catch his performance. 

His performances start the same, every time. The light goes on, and it’s dead quiet in the room. 

The curtains part and center stage stands _ Laurent _.

He has on a floor-length, light blue robe, the dramatic draping kind you would see in old movies. The way it’s tied ensures he isn’t showing too much skin yet, and Damen loves this thrill. He knows he will get to discover Laurent’s body, on Laurent’s terms.

The music starts, and Laurent looks straight at him. The corner of his mouth lifts, just slightly, and he starts to move.

Damen has no idea how long Laurent has been doing this, but he looks like a natural on that stage. Long, blond hair that’s perfect for whipping over his shoulder, piercing blue eyes that pin you to your seat, and _ legs _. Legs so long, you can only guess where they end, especially with how the robe falls when Laurent confidently slips his leg out. He’s got on high heels, moves with poise as he slowly takes off his long gloves.

The song is nearing its end, Damen knows. Laurent usually only goes as far as slipping the robe off one shoulder and smirking at the cheering crowd before leaving them all wanting more, and in Damen’s case, coming back for it.

Unexpectedly, Laurent’s hands don’t go to his shoulder, but slowly, teasingly fiddle with the robe ties until they’re undone and he throws the robe off, leaving him standing there in his heels, frilly pants and _ corset _.

Damen chokes on his spit, and Laurent grins as he watches him. He bites his lips and covers himself half-heartedly, like he’s suddenly embarrassed now that the music has ended.

Heavy applause sounds across the crowded bar, and Damen can’t move in his seat.

Laurent winks at him, turns around and bends down to pick up his discarded robe, showing off the globes of his small, plump ass before making his way to the dressing rooms in the back.

* * *

Damen had stared in shock when he saw Laurent standing on that stage the very first time. He couldn’t believe that Laurent —uptight, posh, downright rude Laurent from Management— was under the spotlight in a downtown bar on their weekly burlesque night.

And, as became clear a few seconds later when Laurent spotted him, apparently neither could Laurent.

Quick as ever, his face changed, and when the music started, Laurent had never looked more confident. When his routine was over, and Damen had said goodbye to a hysterically laughing and drunk Nikandros and Makedon, Damen waited for Laurent to come back out.

It took longer than expected, but then again, he should have expected that.

He stepped out of the dressing room wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater, fitted navy pants, and, of all things, converse sneakers. His hair was tied in a loose bun, and his makeup had been removed.

His teasing smile had also been removed.

“Damianos,” he said, trying to push past him. Damen was a very hard man to push aside.

“I’ve told you so many times to stop using my full name, it makes me feel like I’m in trouble.”

Laurent pointedly looked at him.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here! How could I?”

“You could have stalked me,” Laurent huffed.

“Oh, trust me, darling. I’ve tried.”

Damen takes a moment to appreciate how red Laurent’s cheeks turn.

“Don’t flirt with me.”

“Laurent,” Damen smiled. “Flirting with you is the best part of my day.”

“Well, there’s no reason to do it after hours.” Laurent shuffled his feet a bit. “I do this to get away from everything.”

“You were great up there,” Damen said and watched the blush spread. “But I won’t come again if you don’t want me to.”

Laurent cleared his throat and made for the door again. He turned his head, and said, “I didn’t say that.”

* * *

Damen stands at the bar, nursing a cold glass of water while waiting for Laurent to get back. When he does, he’s in a loose white shirt and black sweatpants, and this might be one of Damen’s favourite looks on him. The high ponytail swings as Laurent walks towards him, and then right past him, expecting Damen to follow. Of course, he does, and he joins Laurent as they walk in silence towards the subway. 

“Where are we going?” Damen asks, sitting right next to Laurent even though there are plenty of seats left. Their thighs are touching, and because of Damen’s bulk, so are their shoulders. The innocent touches bring goosebumps to Damen’s skin, and Laurent’s long fingers stroke his arm in fascination.

“My apartment,” Laurent replies.

Damen swallows. “Any particular reason?”

The car is practically empty, but Damen is still scandalized when Laurent says, “Because I want to touch your cock, Damen.”

“Ah,” Damen chokes out.

“I’m eager to see if you are proportionate.”

Damen is having an aneurysm.

“From what I can tell from you and your friends’ skinny-jeans-Thursdays, I’m expecting great things.”

Laurent’s hand lands on his thigh, glides up, and Damen really doesn’t want to add the subway to his ‘weird-places-I’ve-had-a-boner’ list. Laurent leans close to Damen’s ear, bites his earlobe and whispers, “This is our stop.”

* * *

When the apartment door slams closed, Damen doesn’t hesitate to grab Laurent and pin him against his door. Laurent jumps up, hooks his legs behind Damen’s back and kisses him furiously.

“Come on, grind up against me, you big beast,” Laurent says while laughing and Damen joins in, then does as asked. Laurent’s laugh quickly turns into a moan. “Oh fuck, I knew it.”

Damen’s hands shift down to hold Laurent’s waist, and Damen stops when he finally notices… “You still have it on?”

Laurent grins and pushes Damen back so he can throw his shirt off. The dark blue corset with gold star embroidery glitters in the room’s low lighting, and Damen’s hands, well, they almost touch when they circle Laurent’s waist. 

“_ Fuck _, Laurent.”

“I would love to, really, but I brought you here to see your cock.” Laurent leans against the door like he owns the place. Well, he _ does _. “Undress, Damen.”

Against his first instinct, he takes his time, noticing how much it’s affecting Laurent. The clang of his belt hitting the floor has Laurent biting his lip, and Damen knows the low slung pants can’t hide what he’s packing.

Damen drops the pants, along with his underwear, and his heavy cock drops now it’s less constrained.

Laurent, for lack of a better word, whimpers at the sight and drops to his knees.

“Come here,” he says, and Damen is under his control, wouldn’t deny him anything.

Laurent wraps his long, delicate fingers around him and pushes the skin back, taking a long, slow look at the head. His hand moves back and forth in such a slow, lazy way, it riles Damen up even more, and Laurent licks his lips as a bead of precome appears. He licks it off, smiles at the taste, then licks a stripe up all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock. Damen has never noticed how long Laurent’s tongue is, but now he’ll never forget.

Laurent leaves tiny, barely-there kisses along the shaft, alternates those with the barely-there touch of his fingers, and Damen is about ready to explode.

“Laurent, please,” Damen groans.

“I’m not gonna suck your cock, Damen.”

Damen can’t help but gasp. “Seriously?”

Laurent stands up, hand still wrapped around his cock. “Yes, seriously, have you seen that thing? I would dislocate my jaw.”

It took everything Damen had not to stomp his feet.

“I’ll have to work on my skills, practice first.”

That makes Damen look right at him. “Practice?”

Laurent scoffs. “I’m not a prude, Damen.”

“You’re standing here in a corset with your hand on my cock, after doing a burlesque performance in front of a few hundred people, I think I’ve realized that by now.”

Laurent grabs one of Damen’s hands and leads it to the back of his sweatpants. He’s not wearing any underwear, and he pulls Damen’s hand down. Damen grabs a good handful of Laurent’s cheek and squeezes, before moving to do the same to the other side. While doing that, his fingers hit something hard, metal, and Damen gasps.

“Have you had that in this entire time?”

“I knew you were coming, Damen.” Laurent grins.

“How many of those turtlenecks do you have?” Damen asks and enjoys the confused look on Laurent’s face.

“A few, why?”

Damen leans down and starts nibbling at Laurent’s jaw. “No reason.” He moves down further and licks at Laurent’s neck, who shivers. He finds the perfect first spot and starts sucking, biting at the skin, kissing as it reddens and going back for more. He intends to give Laurent a necklace of bruises.

Judging by Laurent’s reaction, who’s squirming against the door, he’ll be refreshing those marks often.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cockblock pt. 2  
(i have a feeling that's gonna be code for 'i intend to write a sequel for this' or my friend might actually kill me)
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
